


I give you Dionysus, God of Madness

by I_am_the_Muse



Series: Tales of the Gods [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_the_Muse/pseuds/I_am_the_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are visited by Dionysus, God of Madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I give you Dionysus, God of Madness

Even as you stare wide-eyed from disbelief, memories of your time spent with the god flash before your eyes like an old silent movie. You remember with unbelievable clarity when he appeared by your window, like something out of a dream. Had you known that it was not a dream, then perhaps your actions might have been more modest. As it happened, when he turned his lust filled gaze upon you, you could not help yourself but invite him to your bed.

The god, Dionysus, was not as you expected. Or perhaps he was.

His figure was lean and toned; pale skin taut across his muscles. Golden ringlets framed his smooth, unblemished face and his bright, child-like grin made your heart paced madly.

The God of Madness he was, after all. Maybe when others ask you of the night that he held you in his arms as trembled from the sensations that racked your body. Oh, how his soft lips made you gasp. They were like rose petals ghosting over your skin, unlocking some wanton creature from the very pit of your tainted soul.

Is that what you are now? A tainted woman? If that night had been a dream, then you would still be a clean, virtuous girl – and if it had not, did that somehow spoil the beauty of your emerald eyes? Did it crack your creamy complexion? Could others see what you had done? Did the truth shine from you like some satanic glow?

All these thoughts go through your head as you see him lying naked in your bed. It had not been a dream, of this you a certain. The blush stained your cheeks and your neck, and you see how his eyes flit across you, tracking the movement of your blood.

You ask him what he’s doing here, in your bed chambers He says nothing but smiles and laughs melodically. Even something so simple as laughter drenches up memories of him, chuckling at your bashfulness, your inexperience. And then his hands, roaming across your body, calming your nerves yet heating your skin.

“I came to see you, my dear,” he purrs out, and his eyes twinkle with mischief, “I promised you I would.”

It is night time, and everyone in the house is asleep. Everyone but you. You could not sleep for fear of having sinful dreams yet again, and so wandered about trying not to think about how you gave up something that was declared to be precious to a complete stranger.

“Yes,” you whisper out and shut the door behind you.

When you do nothing but stand there, staring at him in fear, his easy grin fails and concern fills his face. He stands up to walk towards you, and you gasp in naive surprise as his erection bobs slightly. In an instant, very much like magic, he is suddenly clothed in a pale white loin cloth. You still see his arousal as clear as day, but your fear ebbs somewhat when you cannot actually see his arousal.

“I thought this was what you wanted, my darling?” he whispered and placed soft, gentle hand on your arms. Your eyes close as the god’s heat sinks into your skin like a calming balm, and you cannot help but sigh as the cold begins to leave your body.

“I thought I had dreamt it all,” you say softly, suddenly afraid to open your eyes. What you did was sinful, and if you looked into his eyes you knew you would do it again and again and forever if he would allow it.

And he would allow it.

“You had dreamt it, my dear,” he said, chuckling slightly.

“But then how are you here if it was but a dream?”

You feel him tilt your head up and your eyelids slowly lift and you find yourself staring into his angelic blue eyes. His mouth is so close to your own, and you feel your body heat as he bites his lip playfully.

“Because I came to you in your dream, darling. I heard you cry out for me. Cry out for love and attention. I heard your wishes to fly away from this place.”

As he spoke softly to you, he began to place soft, chaste kisses on your face, but never on your lips.

“I came to you because you called, my love,” a kiss on the chin, “I will always come when you call, my dear,” a kiss underneath the ear, “Forever, my darling.”

He began to kiss you down your neck, and you felt your heart beat frantically as you leant into him. You didn’t mean to encourage him, but every time he kissed you, strange warmth would seep into your skin, and you just needed to feel warm all over.

“I do wish to fly away,” you whispered without thinking. He hummed against your throat as his hands rub soothing circles against your back. You bit your own lip this time, trying not to let the unladylike sounds escape your body.

“Do you my darling?” he asks and begins to unbutton the front of your long heavy dress.

“Yes,” you gasp when his fingers brush against your exposed skin.

“You can fly away with me, my love, come with me to the house of the Gods, and you and I can live together eternally.”

“Yes,” you gasp again, your eyes closing as his hands float over your breasts fleetingly before he nudges the sleeves of your dress off your shoulders. Cool air caresses your skin and your nipples harden from the cold.

Dionysus takes advantage of your surprise and begins to knead pull at your breasts before latching onto one nipple, making you gasp and groan as he rolls it between his teeth. He stops for a moment and you blush when you whine out of disappointment. He only smirks before wrapping his arms around your bare back and leading you towards your bed in the corner of your room.

“You can come with me to Mount Olympus, my love,” he says again as he lays you down, “But it does not come without cost.”

The words sink in slowly, like a poison, as he continues his ministrations on your breast. You arch your back up to him, and the noises you make only encourage him further as he bites the flesh of a breast, leaving his mark.

“What cost?” you asked breathily, and bit your lip again as his hands start to wander down south of your body.

“You can never see your family again,” he begins, and starts to kiss you further and further down to your stomach, lavishing in the soft skin he finds there, “You can never return to the realm of mortals, for you will be immortal.”

His hands now rest at your thighs, and he seemed to be massaging the tensed muscles there. His mouth ghost just above the curls at the apex of your legs and you shudder out gasping breaths as his hands massage down your legs and back up to your thighs.

“What else is there?” you asked softly. You know that it is no mean feat to change what is mortal to immortal.

“For you to become immortal as I am, then you must endure a trial of my choosing. Though the God of Madness I may be, this trial shall not be easy,” he said loud enough for you to hear over the blood rushing in your ears.

“I will drive you insane, my love. I will push the limits of your mind until your feel your very conscious thoughts expanding and bursting from your skull. You shall see the world as I see it, for a moment, and it shall drive you to madness.”

You believe that you are almost half mad already by the way he’s touching you; by the way his tongue glides over your heated sex.

“How do I pass this trial?”

“You must endure this madness, as I endure it always, my love, you need only to hold onto me, and think of me whenever you feel as though you might fail this task.”

His fingers enter you suddenly, and you wince at the intrusion, but you realise quickly that his mouth attached firmly to your clitoris is more than enough recompense.

Your fingers thread through his golden curls and thrust up against his mouth as his fingers delve deeper inside you. You might have been concerned about this madness he spoke of, but he was ever so good at distraction that it almost completely left your mind.

You feel as though you are on fire with the way his tongue laps and sucks at your sex, and your groan wantonly as you feel as you are approaching something. Your heart thuds loudly in your chest and your breath leaves your throat in short sharp shallow gasps for air. Is this the madness he had spoken about? Is that what he was leading you towards?

You can’t imagine anything bad coming from this; pleasure fills your body, and you squeeze your eyes tightly realising that you are heading towards the edge of a cliff. Whether this leads to madness or not, you could care less, it just felt so good, you couldn’t stop yourself.

“Yes, my love,” he purrs, lifting his head to watch you as you come undone. His roughly thumbs your clitoris and you cry out as it pushes you over the edge. You buck up against him, and you hear him chuckle as his hands grip your thighs, forcing you to be still as waves of pleasure wash over you.

He kisses you languidly, spending a few moments on your neglected breasts as you come down from your high.

“Was that the madness you spoke of, Dionysus?” you ask, and you hear him chuckle again. It would seem not.

“No, my beloved, you shall know when the real madness begins.”

He kisses you up along your neck again, and you smile as the familiar sensation of strange warmth seeps into your skin once more.

“You are so warm, Dionysus.”

“That is because I am a God, my darling. Do you wish to feel more heat?” he asks you and gazes into your eyes, a soft uncertain smile gracing his moist lips. You lean up to kiss his lips, surprising him and yourself, before he deepens the kiss. You allow his tongue to enter your mouth, and he explores it slowly, teasingly.

Images of your apparent dream the night before flit before your eyes as you remember a similar muscle that had entered you as well. You whimper unintentionally as the same heat you felt before spreads across your stomach.

You wish to feel all the warmth, and all the fire he could give to you. You were greedy, and you wanted his heat in the most carnal of ways.

You are sure that his loin cloth disappeared just as he’d made it appear, for now he was as nude as you, and he was thrusting the length of his erection against your clitoris causing you to let loose the most sinful sounds from your lips.

“I think you are, indeed, ready for my heat, my love,” he whispers, and pushes two fingers inside of you as if to prove this. They slide easily inside you, and he massages your inner walls making you moan again. You no longer care if you sound like some wanton whore; you just want him to continue what he was doing.

There was a moment of complete silence, save for you heavy breathing and his, as he guided his member to you dripping entrance. He kisses you softly and you feel as though everything around you has suddenly frozen; you and he were both completely still.

“I am so sorry, my dearest,” he whispers, and then with a sudden jerk he is fully sheathed inside you, and you cry out from the burn that the flows from where your bodies are joined.

And suddenly you don’t feel the pain any more. It comes quickly and suddenly and leaves, and an entirely different sensation fills your body. You try and open your eyes but all you see is blackness, and you worry that this is madness Dionysus had spoke of before.

“I cannot see,” you whimper and grab a hold of his arms, as if to anchor yourself to this world.

“Fear not, my love,” he bites out. His voice is tight and hoarse, and he does not move at all as you feel your own body adjust to the God’s girth. “Just don’t – ah – don’t move, my dear.”

When you hear his voice catch, you almost feel powerful. Rather, you would feel powerful if you did not feel so confused.

Instead of blackness, colours began to drip into your line of sight. They were bright luminescent colours that seemed full of life. You gasped when you looked up at Dionysus and saw him for what he truly was. He shone a glorious golden colour, and his eyes were bluer than the sea. You could see the very breath that passed through his lips – so bright it was. He seemed the clean the very air around him, and when you looked down you saw how you began to glow as well.

He leant down and kissed you again, and you felt the same strange warmth again. He began move, slowly, back and forth, creating a most wonderful friction. You could see how everywhere he touched you, his golden essence would sparkle like distant stars and soak into your own skin.

The colours became brighter, almost blindingly so, and the fused together all at once and disappeared as though they were never there. It became chaotic, and you knew if you stared to long you would begin screaming from sheer terror.

“Do not look away, my beloved,” he said quickly, and he quickened his pace inside you. You felt the familiar heat you had felt before, and you could more easily feel the cliff he was pushing you to. Reds and blues and golden hues begin to swirl in your vision, and for a moment you swore that you could see exactly what he saw.

Your mouth slid open in surprise as you yourself, with your own golden light glowing from inside of you. Your hair looked like a halo around your head, and every inch of you was covered with a sheen of perspiration, making the golden colour seem to glitter about you. You looked every bit a goddess of Olympus, and the thought made you choke.

Just as suddenly you could see him again, and you felt that red hot coil in your belly, that promise of waves of pleasure build up; Dionysus seemed unlikely to stop any time soon, and you began to feel the pain in your mind he had spoken of.

It started at the base of your skull, and it spread around to your temples, and shot through your spine making you buck reflexively. Dionysus groaned on top of you as your gripped him tight with your inner walls, and he began kissing you all over you face again as he thrust into you, whispering husky apologies.

The pleasure just kept building and building inside your body, and you wondered if it would ever stop. It was release you wanted; release from your weak and fragile mortal body; release from the dismal life you had lead; you wanted to be one of the immortals that sat atop Olympus and watched the human race waste away.

Your head felt as though it was going to explode, and you seemed unable to fall from that edge you had before. The denial of your pleasure was driving you insane, as much as the confusing colours and the reverberating pain in your mind.

“Oh, my dearest love,” you heard Dionysus grind out. You cried out as you felt yourself slipping away from him, and you began to see the bright, vibrant colours leave you.

You lifted yourself up to wrap your arms around his neck, so afraid of losing him, and of losing your chance to fly away.

“Don’t let me go,” you whisper, as everything around you became a chaotic mess of colours and sounds and long deep kisses.

“Just hold onto me,” he replied reassuringly, but did not slow his pace.

The colours became brighter again, and they blind you, and you feel every sensation, whether it be pain or pleasure, to your very core. You hear Dionysus chant your name like a prayer. You don’t know when you pass out, only that he roared your name as he released his seed into you, and you felt your soul explode.

XXXX

You awake in bed, far bigger and softer than your own. You feel Dionysus’ arms wrapped around your body, and you are both nude, but underneath velvet soft blankets. You open your eyes and find yourself in a white marble room.

“Where am I?” you ask and turn to look at your bed partner.

“You are in Olympus, my love,” Dionysus says easily and brings a hand up to stroke your cheek.

“So, that is how you see the world, Dionysus?”

“Yes, my dear.”

“I see why they call you the God of Madness.”

He chuckles at her honesty, and kisses her slowly and lazily.

“And what a fine madness it is.”


End file.
